


Second Star To The Right

by toesohnoes



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Pirates, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is the captain of a pirate ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star To The Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14733613397/the-wind-is-beginning-to-pick-up-and-the-crew).

The wind is beginning to pick up and the crew scurry over the ship under the captain’s watchful eye. Kirk stands at the wheel and observes their preparations, giving orders where necessary while his first mate checks over their supplies with the quartermaster.

His navigator approaches with an armful of maps, so many of them that they almost obscure his young face. He picked Chekov up from a frozen city in Russia, half-starved by the time they’d found him. He’s picked up their language quickly and shown himself to have a brilliant mind for navigating. Most pirates would have run him through on the spot. Kirk likes to pride himself on finding gems in odd places.

“Where are we going next, captain?” Chekov asks from behind his pile of maps.

Kirk tilts his head thoughtfully to the side, before he looks out at the broad expanse of the ocean before them. The possibilities are endless. The difficulty with selecting one location is that it rules out a thousand and one alternative adventures.

Without looking, he plucks a map at random from Chekov’s pile and unrolls it against the wheel. A selection of carefully drawn islands greets his eyes, some sections covered in small, uncharted question marks. The sight of them makes his grin widen. X might mark the spot to most people - but, for Kirk, ? is far more interesting.

“Here,” he declares. “We’re going right here.”

Chekov swallows but he nods and takes the order, rushing off to chart a course for him. Kirk takes a deep breath of the salty sea air and then squints up into the sky. There’s a broad ocean and a lot of gold waiting for them out there; the sea is endless if you know the right place to look.


End file.
